Sequel My Little Family
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: no gak ada summary...ini dia yang minta sequel..
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Sequel My Little Family

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rated : T

Cast : KyuSung

Pairing : KyuSung donk...

Disclaimer : God, themselves, their parents, SM Ent.,ELF, EXOTIC, CASSIE

WARNING : BoyS Love, FF abal GJ minta ampun bikin muntah dan xg psti MPREG...

Summary : biasa gak ada summary Jinie males ngetik.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah...belum juga baca udah ditagih..author buruk nih..-_-"

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya ke seluruh penjuru dunia tak lupa juga ke setiap sudut kota Seoul yang terkenal akan artis-artisnya dan merupakan ibukota Korea Selatan itu. Di sebuah rumah atau mungkin mansion dengan desain Eropa yang mewah namun tampak elegan dan asri dengan taman kecil oh bukan maksudku taman megah yang luas di depan mansion dan sebuah rumah kaca yang berada di samping kanan mansion megah itu, dari informasi yang kuterima rumah kaca itu sebelumnya tidak ada di sana tapi itu ada karena sang Nyonya Cho mengidam ingin memiliki sebuah rumah kaca yang berisi berbagai macam pohon berbuah yang memang sudah berbuah matang tinggal dipetik bukan tanaman hias, dan itu harus jadi dalam semalam oh ini mengingatkanku akan kisah Candi Prambanan dan untunglah Tuan Cho berhasil menyelesaikannya –meski sebenarnya lebih setengah hari karena sang istri baru bangun jam 12 siang akibat nekat ingin melihat pembuatan rumah kacanya- dan bisa mendapatkan jatahnya walau harus mempekerjakan hampir seratus pekerja hanya untuk sebuah rumah kaca dan para maid yang kalang kabut mencari pohon yang berbuah jika sang istri menyuruh pagi hari tentu tak akan masalah tapi masalahnya sang istri malah menyuruhnya jam 10 malam, tentu saja mereka semua kalang kabut toko mana yang buka jam segitu. Baiklah mari kita lihat lebih dalam keadaan mansion sang Tuan dan Nyonya Cho ini, langsung saja kita ke kamar utama yang ada di lantai satu yang merupakan kamar Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, kenapa lantai satu? Dulu mereka memang menempati lantai dua tapi karena semenjak kehamilan Yesung sang mertua melarang menantu manisnya itu menempati kamar lamanya dengan Kyu karena takut bisa saja Yesung terjatuh dari tangga. Karena itu Kyu pun memindahkan semua barang yang setidaknya mereka butuhkan ke kamar baru mereka. Baiklah mari kita intip kamar pasangan KyuSung ini jangan berisik atau kita akan ditendang dari sini.

.

.

.

.

"Eeunnghhh..." erangan malas terdengar dari seorang namja manis yang kini mulai terbangun dari mimpinya yang menghayutkan karena sinar mentari yang menusuk-nusuk matanya membuatnya tak nyaman ditambah dinginnya angin AC yang langsung menyentuh kulit telanjangnya, eh telanjang? Oh iya ia ingat tadi malam ia baru saja melayani suami pervertnya untung saja hanya 3 ronde saja kalau lebih bisa-bisa ia keguguran karena kepervertan suaminya. Oh dosa apa ia memiliki suami pervert macam Kyuhyun, meki begitu Kyu adalah yang terbaik baginya ah ia tetap bersyukur memiliki suami sesempurna Kyu. Dan diatas itu semua ingin rasanya ia memukul suaminya yang sedang topless hingga babak belur kala merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar remuk. Oh bagaimana ini padahal ia ingin memasak untuk suami tercintanya. Tunggu dulu aku saja atau memang sedari tadi Yesung berbicara sambil menutup matanya, ah sepertinya memang begitu.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Yesung membuka matanya dan langsung dihadapkan pada dada bidang sang suami, perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya dan bertemu wajah polos sang suami yang tengah tidur dengan mulut terbuka, terkadang terbesit dalam pikirannya rambutnya akan terkena banjir dari sang suami tapi untunglah itu tak pernah terjadi mungkin jika terjadi ia tak akan mau tidur lagi dengan sang suami. Pikirannya itu membuatnya terkikik geli membayangkan ekspresi Kyu saat tahu ia tak akan sudi tidur lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

"Mendapat pemandangan bagus baby?." Tanya Kyu tampak membuka matanya dan mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping sang istri.

"Ughh...kata siapa, Kyune jelek~~. Jangan peluk erat-erat nanti aegyanya sesak~~." Jawab Yesung nada manja sambil menggeliatkan badannya, memang semenjak mulai masuk bulan ketiga ini Yesung mulai bersikap sangat manja padanya, mungkin karena pengaruh bayi atau apalah tapi yang penting hal itu membuat Kyu merasa makin bahagia karena Yesung sangat menempel padanya. Bukannya dulu Yesung tidak manja hanya saja masih malu-malu tapi sekarang dimana saja dan kapan saja ia akan bermanjaria padanya.

"Aigoo, sejak kapan babyku ini bernada manja begini eoh?." Tanya Kyu sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan di sekitar wajah Yesung.

"Sejak Sungie hamil~~ hihihi, aahh~~ Kyunie, Sungie mau mandi badan Sungie lengket semua~~." Kata Yesung manja sambil mendorong-dorong kecil badan Kyu yang tentunya tak berefek apa-apa bagi Kyu sendiri.

"Apa perlu kutemani mandi baby?." Tanya Kyu sambil menggerling nakal pada Yesung.

"Andwee. Tidak perlu Sungie bisa mandi sendiri. Tak perlu dimandikan Kyunie, Weeekkk." Balas Yesung sambil membungkus dirinya dengan selimut dan tak lupa memberika salam hangat –memeletkan lidah- ke suami tercintanya.

"Ckckck. Dia itu ada-ada saja." Jawab Kyu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menatap geli pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup tapi tak pernah terkunci itu, lalu melenggang pergi untuk mandi di kamar lama mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di meja makan dan tengah sarapn bersama. Tampak di meja makan yang panjang itu terdapat berbagai makanan olahan sayur karena memang semenjak hamil makanan yang bisa masuk ke dalam perut Yesung hanya olahan sayur itupun masih ada yang dikeluarkan kembali –alias muntah-, dan jangan lupakan puluhan maid yang menatap khawatir karena bagaimanapun semenjak hamil Nyonya mereka sangat sensitif terhadap makanan. Kegiatan mari-makan-sayur-kaya-vitamin- Yesung harus terhenti karena suara merdu dari sang suami.

"Baby, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tadi tidak mengalami morningsickness?." Tanya Kyu sambil menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap lekat sang istri.

"Ah tentu saja Sungie morningsickness tapi sudah tidak terlalu parah~~. Dan tadi sudah waktu mandi Kyunie~~." Jawab Yesung dengan nada manja dan tak lupa mengeluarkan aegyonya membuat para maid merona melihat betapa imutnya sang Nyonya.

"Ah~~ Sungie mau muntah lagi~~. Dadah Kyunie~~." Kata Yesung sambil melenggang santai ke kamar mandi terdekat meninggalkan Kyu dan para maid yang melongo menatap kepergian sang Nyonya ke kamar mandi sambil ber'dadahria' pada sang suami.

"Oh ya. Kyunie~~ nanti makanannya diberikan ke panti asuhan ya~~?. Jangan lupa~~." Ucap Yesung sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu dan kembali menutupnya.

.

.

.

"Kalian dengar itukan cepat bereskan dan antarkan ke panti asuhan terdekat." Ucap Kyu dingin sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu dan menonton tv di sana.

"Sepertinya acara sport tidaklah buruk." Gumam Kyu sambil mencari canel tentang sport.

.

.

.

.

"Kyunie~~." Terdengar suara manja yang amat manis memanggil namanya dan setelah itu bisa Kyu rasakan sebuah tubuh yang langsung mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Kyu.

"Waeyo baby, kau sudah meminum susumu?." Tanya Kyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv di depannya.

"Kyunie~~, kalau bicara harus lihat Sungie~~." Kata Yesung manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan memeluk manja leher Kyu.

"Waeyo baby, apa kau sudah meminum susumu baby?." Tanya Kyu kembali sambil mengelus lembut rambut Yesung, bagai kucing pada tuannya Yesung malah semakin menempel erat pada Kyu dan menggesekkan pipinya pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Sudah Kyunie~~." Jawab Yesung dengan masih tetap menggesekkan pipinya.

"Kyunie~~~Kyunie Kyunie Kyunie~~~." Panggil Yesung dengan nada manjanya.

'Pasti ada maunya.' Batin Kyu.

"Waeyo baby?." Jawab Kyu sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam Yesung.

"Sungie mau ke Restoran B&D~~~. Aegyanya ingin makan bibimbap di sana~~." Pinta Yesung manja sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya yang entah artinya apa lalu berpindah mengelus-elus perutnya.

"B&D eoh? Restorannya Minie dan Yunho hyung kan? Jadi aegya mau makan disana." Tanya Kyu pada sang istri sambil ikut mengelus perut sang istri yang sedikit membuncit.

"Ne~~. Sungie ingin makan bibimbap buatan Minie, Kyunie~~." Jawab Yesung sambil mengangguk antusias dan tak lupa dengan sedikit aegyonya, dengan gemas Kyu pun mencubit pipi sang istri yang semakin lama semakin chubby saja.

"Ah~~ Kyunie jangan dicubit nanti tidak chubby lagi." Jawab Yesung polos sambil mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah karena dicubit sang suami.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Balas Kyu sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Sungie maunya digendong Kyunie~~." Kata Yesung sambil memeluk erat leher Kyu.

"Baiklah." Balas Kyu sambil menggendong Yesung ala bridal style.

"Yeeyy~~ Sungie sayang Kyunie~~." Teriak Yesung dengan polosnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka duduk di salah satu kursi B&D yang bisa dibilang restoran bintang 5 di Seoul, sudah sejak 10 menit lalu Yesung masih betah melihat-lihat sekeliling. Membuat sang suami heran dan beberapa pelayan menatap aneh sang pasangan KyuSung tapi tak berani menyela mengingat dihadapan mereka adalah Tuan Cho, keluarga bangsawan paling tua dan disegani di Seoul.

"Baby, kau tidak memesan?." Tanya Kyu sambil menatap heran pada istri manisnya ini.

"Ah. Sungie mau memesan~~." Jawab Yesung semangat dengan nada anak kecil manjanya tanpa memperdulikan seluruh pengunjung dan pelayan cafe yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah karena sungguh dengan nada manja itu Yesung terlihat sangat manis apalagi dengan pipi chubbynya yang merona.

'Aigoo... Namja itu manis sekali.'

'Kyaaaa... aku ingin memiliki adik seimut dia.'

'Pipinya chubby sekali ingin rasanya aku mencubitnya.'

'Ah. beruntung sekali namja tampan itu mendapat namja semanis dia, aku iri.'

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dibenak kebanyakan orang disana yang langsung berhenti memperhatikan Yesung karena merasakan aura hitam yang mengeluar dari tubuh Tuan Cho diikuti tatapan membunuhnya.

"Ini buku menunya baby." Balas Kyu sambil menyodorkan buku menu ke hadapan Yesung setelah merasa tak ada lagi mata yang berani memandang mereka meski ada yang curi-curi pandang.

"Emmhhh... Sungie mau pesan Bibimbap tanpa daging sapi dan telur dan sangat pedas~~." Jawab Yesung semangat setelah melihat sekilas buku menunya tanpa memperdulikan raut horor sang suami mendengar kata tanpa daging sapi dan telur itu berarti hanya berisi sayuran saja ditambah ada kata 'sangat pedas', merasa ekspresinya tidak pantas dengan image dinginnya Kyu segera merubah ekspresinya menjadi wajah datar.

"Ehem Baiklah." Jawab Kyu singkat dengan berdehem untuk mengembalikan kharismanya sambil mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan disana.

"Iya Tuan?." Seorang pelayan bertanya dengan nada menggodanya dan menatap kagum pada sang Tuan Cho bagaimanapun juga Cho Kyuhyun sudah dinobatkan sebagai namja idaman di Korea Selatan dengan segala kesuksesannya, ketampanannya yang tak perlu diragukan lagi dan diatas itu semua ia masih sangat muda tapi harapan mereka mendapatkan cinta dari Cho Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada karena namja itu sudah beristrikan namja manis yang diketahui bernama Kim Yesung yang kini tengah mengandung 3 bulan. Baiklah kembali ke cerita.

"Istriku memesan Bibimbap tanpa daging sapi dan telur." Jawab Kyu dengan nada dinginnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang istri yang masih asyik memandangi interor restoran B&D.

"Minumnya?." Tanya sang pelayan kembali sepertinya madih betah memandangi Tuan Cho.

"Ah. Aku mau orange juice~~. 2 gelas~~." Jawab Yesung sambil menatap sang pelayan.

"Baiklah apa masih ada lagi Tuan?." Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Aku mau cappucino saja." Jawab Kyu malas.

"Aku mau brownies~~. Yang paling manis 2 cup~~." Tambah Yesung.

"Baiklah pesanan anda satu Bibimbap tanpa daging dan telur dan sangat pedas, 2 cup brownies, 2 gelas orange juice, dan satu cappucino, akan segera siap mohon menunggu." Jawab sang pelayan dengan nada manis dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

15 menit berlalu dan pelayan tersebut pun kembali dengan membawa pesanan pasangan KyuSung.

"Ini dia pesanan anda Tuan." Kata pelayan itu sambil menata pesanan KyuSung di meja.

"Yey~~. Sungie sudah lapar~~." Teriak Yesung sambil langsung menarik salah satu browniesnya dan memakannya dengan lahap tanpa memperdulikan pelayan yang masih berdiri disana.

"Baiklah Tuan, jika sudah tidak ada lagi. Saya permisi." Kata pelayan tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya yang hanya dijawab anggukan sekilas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baby makanlah pelan-pelan kau bisa tersedak." Ucap Kyu sambil menatap khawatir sang istri yang hanya dijawab anggukkan saja.

.

.

.

.

"Baby, kau saja yang makan ya?." Suara rengekan terdengar begitu memelas diikuti wajah melas yang sangat super melas kala ia harus menuruti apa yang sedang diidamkan sang istri. Ya sudah hampir 3 jam lebih mereka duduk disana dengan topik acara Yesung meminta Kyu memakan bibimbapnya dan Kyu yang mencoba menolaknya.

"Andwee. Sungie mau lihat Kyunie makan Bibimbap ini. Pokoknya Kyunie harus makan kalau tidak Kyunie tidak boleh tidur sama Sungie mulai sekarang sampai baby kelas 1 sd." Ucap Yesung tegas sambil mendorong mangkuk berisikan bibimbap ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mencium bau sayuran ditambah bau menyengat saus yang bisa dipastikan sangat pedas.

Kalau bisa Kyuhyun lebih memilih Yesung menyuruhnya menyanyikan lagu dari girlband yang sekarang ini sedang naik daun, siapa namanya? oh iya Snsd ya Snsd lengkap dengan kostum ala Snsd sendiri daripada harus memakan makanan sialan yang berisi sayuran sialan yang sungguh sampai matipun ia sama sekali tak ingin mereke –sayuran sialan itu- masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Baby, jangan begitu. Bagaimana kalau Pneumothoraxku kambuh karena memakan bibimbap ini?." Tanya Kyu mencoba mengelak dari permintaan sang istri.

"Andwee, kalau Kyunie tidak mau ya sudah. Sungie mau pulang saja." Balas Yesung dengan tatapan tajamnya dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan Kyu.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan memakannya. Tapi kau jangan pergi." Balas Kyu akhirnya mengalah daripada ia tak bisa menyentuh Yesungienya.

"Emm. Ayo cepat makan. Sungie ngantuk mau pulang." Balas Yesung sambil menumpukan tangannya di meja dan menatap antusias sang suami.

.

.

.

Bisa kita lihat kini Kyu mulai mengaduk bibimbapnya, dan dengan tangan gemetar ia mulai mengangkat sumpitnya dan memandang Yesung seolah berkata 'kau yakin aku harus memakannya' yang dijawab anggukkan tegas oleh Yesung.

'Aegya kau tega sekali pada Appamu sendiri hiks.' Ratap Kyu dalam hati.

.

.

Dengan pelan Kyu mulai mengarahkan sumpit itu ke mulutnya dapat ia cium bau menyengat saus pedas yang sangat pedas. Dengan perlahan Kyu membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan sayuran itu sambil menutup matanya, saat sayuran itu berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya wajahnya pun menggeryit tidak suka dan langsung membuka matanya kala rasa pedas itu menyerang lidahnya. Membuat gesture ingin muntah tapi mendapat tatapan tajam sang istri membuatnya membatalkan niatnya itu. Dengan perlahan ia menelan makanan itu dan langsung melotot karena rasanya sungguh pedas dan aneh, dengan segera ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya setelah sebelumnya sempat menenggak segelas jus Yesung. meninggalkan Yesung yang menatap malas pada Kyuhyun yang berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Aish... dasar Kyunie bodoh padahal kan rasanya enak, tidak terlalu buruk." Kata Yesung sambil menarik mangkuknya dan memakan dengan santai bibimbapnya tanpa memperdulikan pelayan yang menatapnya takjub dan suaminya yang kini tengah berjuang mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Baiklah ini dia sequelnya sebenarnya ini mau di publish kemaren tapi ternyata kemaren aku sibuk sekali sampai harus tinggal ndek scol sehari penuh baru pulang jam 5 itupun aku langsung ngasih les setelah itu aku tinggal tidur karena sungguh aku kecape'an jadi maaf yang nunggu sequlenya #mang ada

baiklah yang minta sequel ini dia, yang minta Kyu disiksa ini dia. Dan yang masih belum puas degan ffnya semoga puas dengan makanan ringan ini. Baiklah sekedar informasi saja Black Word chap selanjutnya sudah ada tinggal publish dan Lovely Hoobae masih dalam tahap pengerjaan karena memang itu FF lama dan aku sendiri bingung mau dibawa kemana.

Sekali lagi terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview di ff sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu tapi tenang saja aku baca kok review kalian yang bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri kaya orang stress #dari dulu kali...

Okey jangan lupa review saran dan kritik selalu diterima tapi tolong dengan BAHASA YANG SOPAN..

Sekian terimakasih..


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Sequel My Little Family

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : gak tahu dah

Rating : T aja bro

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #Jinie dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love,Shounen Ai atau apalah itu pokoknya this YAOI..MPREG..cerita mbingungin bikin pusing tujuh keliling mual muntah-muntah typos merajarela kemana-mana..

SUMMARY : NO SUMMARY langsung baca aja yak...

.

.

Happy Reading...

Jangan lupa review yah...belum juga baca udah ditagih..author buruk nih..-_-"

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

.

Second Sequel My Little Family

.

.

.

Siang itu nampak di Mansion Cho ramai hilir mudik para maid dan juga butler yang berusaha menata ruang tamu untuk menyambut kedatangan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho dan tidak lupa beberapa maid yang memasak dengan dibantu seorang namja manis yang kini tengah sibuk memotong-motong sayuran setelah sebelumnya sempat terjadi adegan drama klasik antara para maid yang merasa tak enak merepotkan Nyonya muda mereka yang tengah hamil muda itu sedangkan sang Nyonya muda ingin membantu karena bagaimanapun juga yang mereka sambut ada mertuanya sendiri yang berhasil dimenangkan oleh Nyonya muda dengan turtle eyesnya dan sedikit ancaman ala Cho Kyuhyun yang menular padanya.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu para maid dan Nyonya muda yang tengah sibuk di dapur. Mari kita tengok Tuan muda Cho yang kini nampak memasang wajah dingin datarnya, meski dalam hati ia mengutuk seseorang yang menyuruhnya untuk menjemput mereka di bandara dengan sebutan 'nenek sihir' 'nenek keriputan' 'nenek lampir' 'turunan iblis'. Oh baiklah yang terakhir _ehem_ sepertinya harusnya _ehem_ untuk _ehem _mu.

'Kenapa bukan Lee Ahjussi saja yang menjemput lagipula sama saja kan, dasar nenek sihir sialan.' batin Kyu kesal tapi tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Ah kalau bukan karena permintaan sang istri mana mungkin ia mau berdiri di sini seakan menjadi patung pajangan bagi para yeoja dan namja uke yang ingin melihat namja tampan. Oh ayolah, Tuan muda kita ini masih bisa mendengar bisik-bisik para yeoja yang memandangnya kagum atau sekedar bolak-balik di sekitarnya demi menarik perhatiannya, tak lupa beberapa namja uke yang melirik-lirik padanya tapi maaf saja ia sudah memiliki yang lebih sempurna dibanding semua yeoja dan namja uke itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Yesung istri tercintanya yang kini tengah mengandung 4 bulan, ah memikirkan Yesung saja bisa membuat moodnya lebih baik, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama sampai sebuah suara cempreng membuat moodnya benar-benar hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

"Kyuhyunieeeee...Noona tak menyangka kau bersedia menjemput kami. Ah pasti kau disuruh Sungie ya, mana mungkin Kyuhyunieku yang super sibuk mau direpotkan untuk menjemput Noonanya yang cantik ini hm?." Teriak seorang namja yang nampak sudah tua namun masih sangatlah cantik dan nampak muda yang berjalan atau berlari mungkin dengan seorang namja tampan yang masih tampan di –tunggu namja tampan itu terlihat oh bukan tapi memang sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan tenang menuju lokasi Kyu berbeda dengan namja disampingnya yang berjalan cepat –berlari maksudnya-.

"Diamlah kau nenek sihir dan jangan panggil dirimu Noona kau itu sudah terlalu tua untuk dipanggil Noona. Sekarang cepat bawa barang kalian dan masukkan ke dalam jok mobil, ayo kita pulang aku lelah menunggu kalian selama 1 jam bodoh." Ucap Kyu dengan nada dinginnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan namja cantik dan tampan itu.

"Apa-apaan itu reaksinya? Dan apa katanya? Aku sudah tua? Enak saja, aku masih 27 tahun dibilang tua yang benar saja. Hannie~~ Kyunie membentakku." Reaksi yang sungguh ajaib karena setelah memasang wajah marah sekaligus narsis ia langsung memasang puppy eyesnya untuk suami tercintanya. Tak sadarkah kau Heechul umurmu sudah menginjak 47 tahun, meski masih nampak 30 tahunan.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Seruan tegas dari appanya yang memanggil nama lengkapnya membuatnya berhenti berjalan, Uh oh sepertinya ia harus berubah menjadi anak baik sekarang. Baiklah tarik nafas buang lakukan lagi, sekali lagi tarik nafas buang. Baiklah ayo berbalik dan jadi anak baik.

"Ne appa. Wae?" Jawab Kyu sambil berjalan pelan menuju orangtuanya itu.

"Minta maaf pada Ummamu, kau membuatnya sedih." Jawab Hangeng –nama ayah Kyuhyun- sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri menatap malas kedua orangtuanya, oh ayolah ini di bandara ini tempat umum dan ia serasa menjadi pemeran utama dalam film 'anak yang tidak mengharapkan kehadiran ibunya', mau ditaruh mana wajah tampannya ini, sungguh ia bisa merasakan orang-orang sekitar memandang aneh atau penasaran atau bahkan ilfeel.

"Ne ne. Umma aku minta maaf." Akhirnya kalimat itu terucap juga yang diikuti dengan pelukan erat untuk ummanya dan tarikan nafas lega dari para penonton.

"Baiklah Umma memaafkanmu. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, dan kau harus membawakan ini Kyunie sayang." Jawab sang Umma sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan bersmirkria meletakkan kopernya dan melenggang santai menuju mobil mewah Kyu meninggalkan Kyu yang sibuk menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish.. nenek lampir sialan, dasar merepotkan. Untuk apa mereka kembali, lebih baik mereka tetap berada di India dan tidak pernah kembali." Dumel Kyu sambil memasukkan koper kedua orangtuanya ke dalam jok mobil.

"Ayo Kyunie, cepatlah dan berhentilah mengomel, jerawatmu akan bertambah banyak." Teriak Heechul –Umma Kyu- dari dalam mobil dengan santai yang menghasilkan wajah kesal sang anak.

Dengan segera Kyu masuk ke dalam mobilnya tepatnya di belakang kemudi dan melesat pergi meninggalkan bandara menuju mansion Cho yang megah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 30 menit mereka pun tiba di mansion Cho. Dengan segera para butler berikut para maid menyambut kedatangan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho itu.

"Selamat datang kembali Tuan dan Nyonya Cho di Mansion Cho." Ucapan serempak para maid dan butler yang membungkukkan badannya setelah pintu utama mansion terbuka. Dengan santai mereka –Tuan, Nyonya dan Tuan Muda Cho- melenggang santai menuju ruang tamu yang sudah nampak rapi dan sangat nyaman dengan beberapa bunga di sudut ruangan.

"Umma~~ Appa~~, selamat datang kembali~~." Ucap seorang namja manis yang langsung memeluk Heechul dan Hangeng bergantian.

"Ah. menantuku yang manis bagaimana kabarmu sayang?." Tanya Heechul sambil duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Kabarku tentu saja baik Umma~~. Umma dan Appa sendiri bagaimana~~?." Ucap Yesung sambil bersandar pada suami tercintanya karena bagaimanapun rasanya melelahkan juga harus memasak lumayan banyak untuk menyambut kedua mertuanya itu.

"Benarkah? Oh kabar Umma tentu baik-baik saja. Hei sejak kapan Yesungie kita bernada manja seperti ini hm?." Tanya Heechul sambil melenggang santai menuju ruang makan dan segera mendudukkan dirinya disana diikuti suaminya dan tentu saja diikuti pasangan KyuSung.

"Tentu saja Umma~~. Sejak Sungie hamil 4 bulan~~." Jawab Yesung ceria sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

'UHUK UHUK UHUK'

"MWOO, SUNGIE HAMIL?." Ucap Heechul dan Hangeng berbarengan setelah sebelumnya meneguk serakah 3 gelas air putih.

"Hei. Apa yang salah dengan ekspresi kalian. Bukankah kalian sudah tahu kalau Sungie hamil sejak 3 bulan lebih yang lalu?." Tanya Kyu sambil memandang kedua orangtuanya aneh karena merasa ekspresi mereka terlalu berlebihan mengingat mereka sudah tahu tentang hal itu.

"Bukankah aku juga sudah menghubungi kalian." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sudah memberitahu kami? Kami sama sekali tidak menerima panggilan darimu turunan iblis? Tahu begitu aku sudah pulang sejak 3 bulan lalu aku ingin melihat bagaimana tersiksanya Kyunie memenuhi permintaan Sungie Hihihi." Kata Heechul sambil terkikik geli membayangkan wajah menderita Kyu.

"Hei. Umma aku sudah menelpon kalian bahkan kau sendiri meminta agar kamar kami dipindah ke bawah agar Sungie tidak jatuh dari tangga." Jawab Kyu sewot karena dipanggil turunan iblis.

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah kau menang mungkin aku saja yang lupa. Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi aku sudah lapar ayo makan." Balas Heechul sambil mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan berbagai olahan makanan yang ada di meja

"Kau itu, apa kau terserang amnesia hingga lupa kabar menggembirakan ini eoh?." Tanya Hangeng sambil mengelus rambut sang istri dan mengikuti kegiatan sang istri yang mulai menyantap makanan.

"Tapi kan itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Chullie, Hannie. Lagipula kita kan ada di Benua Eropa selama 3 bulan setelah itu baru ke India selama 3 bulan jadi totalnya kan 6 bulan pergi jauh dari Mansion wajar saja jika aku melupakan beberapa hal karena terlalu asyik dengan honeymoon kita." Jawab Heechul sambil menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap melas pada Hangeng.

"Hei! Bukankah tadi kau juga lupa?." Lanjut Heechul sambil mengacungkan sendoknya.

"Iya iya, aku juga lupa. Cepat turunkan sendokmu itu sayang. Oh iya Kyu, rumah kaca di samping mansion itu kau yang membangun? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?." Tanya Hangeng sambil menghentikan acara makannya dan menurunkan sendok Heechul lalu berganti menatap sang anak dengan penasaran.

"Oh itu. Sebenarnya itu hasil nyidamnya Sungie katanya ingin sebuah rumah kaca ya sudah kubuatkan rumah kaca." Jawab Kyu sambil ikut menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap khawatir sang istri setelah melihat sekilas sang Appa.

"Oh benarkah itu Sungie?." Tanya sang Appa pada menantu manisnya itu yang kini tengah asyik memakan bibimbapnya dan sedikit menggeryitkan dahinya kala melihat kalau bibimbap menantunya tanpa daging dan telur.

"Ne Appa~~." Jawab Yesung manja tanpa menatap sang Appa dan masih sibuk memakan bibimbapnya.

"Oh. Eh Sungie kenapa bibimbapmu tanpa daging dan telur?." Tanya sang Appa sambil menatap aneh sang menantu.

"Semenjak hamil Yesung tidak suka makanan lain selain sayur Appa. Dan makanan kesukaannya bibimbap tanpa daging dan telur. Jika dia menemukan daging atau makanan lain selain sayur di makanannya ia pasti akan muntah dan tidak mau makan." Jawab Kyu sambil menjelaskan sedikit tentang alergi Yesung terhadap makanan selain sayur berbeda dengannya yang alergi terhadap sayur.

"Oh benarkah? Wah pantas saja rasanya aku tidak menemukan makanan lain selain sayur di sekitar meja makan Sungie." Balas Heechul dengan antusias karena bagaimanapun itu juga mengenai menantu manisnya.

"Oh hei, apa kau pernah menyuruh Kyuhyun makan sayur Sungie?." Tanya Heechul antusias karena ia tahu anaknya itu sangat alergi terhadap sayuran.

"Oh Umma jangan bahas itu lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelasnya dan bergidik ngeri mengingat masa terkelam dalam hidupnya. Yang berhasil membuahkan tawa dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nampak mansion yang tadinya ramai oleh canda tawa keluarga bahagia itu sekarang tengah sepi meninggalkan sepasang suami istri di ruang tengah. Setelah selesai makan siang tadi Hangeng dan Heechul memilih masuk ke kamar lama mereka setelah sebelumnya memberi pesan kepada sang anak untuk menyuruhnya mengadakan pesta perayaan adanya penerus keluarga Cho itu. Sepertinya sepasang suami istri beda alam itu kelelahan dan memilih untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Butler Jung." Panggil Kyu pada Butler Jung, saat ini mereka –ia dan Yesung tengah bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV- dengan Yesung dipangkuannya dengan manja menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Ye Tuan?." Tanya Butler Jung pada Tuannya.

"Begini, segera suruh para maid untuk mengatur ruangan pertemuan yang biasa digunakan jika ada perayaan atau semacamnya untuk perayaan kehamilan Sungie. Dan aturlah waktunya lalu hubungi para tamu." Perintah Kyu pada sang butler yang dengan segera berlalu pergi setelah membungkukkan badan sekilas pada Tuannya.

"Kyunie~~." Panggil Yesung dengan nada manjanya.

"Waeyo baby?." Tanya Kyu sambil menatap lembut sang istri dan mengelus rambut halus Yesung.

"Kyunie~~. Sungie mau ke Lotte World~~." Pinta Yesung sambil melayangkan puppy eyesnya.

"Ne? Sungie mau ke Lotte?." Tanya Kyu mengulang pernyataan Yesung.

"Ne~~." Jawab Yesung sambil mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Wah. Bagaimana ya, sebentar lagi kita akan merayakan kehamilan Sungie. Masak mau ditinggal begitu saja." Kata Kyu sambil tersenyum jahil mencoba menggoda Yesung.

"Ah~~. Kyunie kan masih jam 2 sore, perayaannya kan nanti malam~~. Jadi masih bisa pergi ke Lotte~~." Jawab Yesung pelan sembari menggesekkan pipinya ke dada bidang sang suami.

"Ayolah~~~. Yah yah yah~~~." Lanjut Yesung sambil mengeluarkan ekstra puppy eyesnya yang bahkan sudah berair.

"Baiklah. Ayo Sungie mandi dulu, aku juga akan mandi." Jawab Kyu akhirnya karena tidak tahan dengan puppy eyes yang dikeluarkan oleh Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua nampak sudah siap untuk pergi ke Lotte World. Yesung yang memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan gambar kura-kura rajutan berwarna pink yang sangat besar dipadukan dengan cardingan warna soft pink juga jeans hitam dan tak lupa sneaker warna putih menambah apik penampilannya, ditambah lagi rambut brunettenya yang sudah sepanjang bahu dibiarkan tergerai dan diberi pita di sisi kanannya. Oh bahkan sekarang ia lebih terlihat sebagai gadis muda yang akan berkencan. Sang suami tak mau kalah Kyuhyun memakai kemeja biru yang digulung sesiku dan blaser yang juga digulung sesiku dengan jeans biru dongker. Nampak begitu pas dipadukan hanya saja jika ia berani menggunakan sneaker tapi itu terlalu informal menurutnya.

"Kita berangkat baby?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menuntun Yesung menuju lamborgininya dimana Ann ahjussi –supir pribadi Yesung- sudah siap mengantar.

"Ne Kyunie~~." Balas Yesung semangat sembari melangkah mengikuti tuntunan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa 30 menit berlalu dan kini mereka telah berada di depan gerbang Lotte World, dengan segera Ann ahjussi membukakan pintu bagi kedua Tuannya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar Ann ahjussi, kita tunggu butler Kim mengantarkan tiket." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tetap berada di dalam mobilnya.

Tak berselang lama butler Kim pun datang dengan tergopoh menuju mobil KyuSung dengan membawa sebuah payung (?).

"Tuan muda Cho, maaf menunggu lama. Ini tiket yang Tuan minta." Ucap butler Kim dan menyerahkan dua buah tiket Lotte juga membungkuk sekilas pada Tuan muda Cho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Baby ayo keluar." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menarik Yesung keluar.

"Oh iya, mana payung yang kuminta?. Dan butler Kim kau nanti pulang dengan Ann ahjussi saja, karena nanti aku mau mengajak Yesung ke suatu tempat dulu. Ah dan tolong pesankan reservasi makan malam di sebuah restoran atas namaku."

"Ini payung anda Tuan. Tapi Tuan bukankah butler Jung sudah mengatur kalau perayaan hamilnya Tuan Yesung itu jam 7 malam. Apa anda berencana tidak hadir Tuan?." Jawab butler Kim sembari menyerahkan payung yang langsung diambil Kyuhyun dan diserahkan pada Yesung yang dengan senang hati menerimanya karena hari ini matahari cukup terik.

"Oh kau benar. Baiklah batalkan reservasinya, sekarang kau lebih baik pulang dan membantu butler Jung mengatur acara. Kami pergi." Perintah Kyuhyun pada butler Kim dan langsung meninggalkan kedua pesuruhnya yang masih membungkukkan badan padanya dan Yesung, tak lupa juga menarik sang istri yang sibuk 'berdadahria' pada butler Kim dan Ann ahjussi yang dibalas senyuman oleh kedua namja lumayan tua tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyunie~~. Aku mau main yang itu~~." Ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana roll coaster.

"Tidak. Kau sedang hamil tidak boleh naik yang seperti itu. Naik yang aman-aman saja."

"Tapi aku mau yang itu~~." Ucap Yesung manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak bisa baby."

"Mau~~ mau~~ pokoknya mau~~." Kekeh Yesung sambil menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun –yang sejak awal selalu menggandengnya- dan berjalan menuju antrian.

"Tapi kau itu berbahaya baby. Lihat warningnya dilarang bagi ibu hamil sayang." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan sabar.

"Hiks... tapi mau yang itu Kyunie~~... Hhhuuuwwweee..." Akhirnya Yesung pun menangis karena keinginannya tidak bisa dituruti membuat beberapa orang pengunjung memandang mereka.

"Hiks ka-kalau begitu hiks Kyu-kyunie saja yang naik hiks..." putus Yesung akhirnya sambil mencoba menghentikan tangisannya. Dan ucapan tersebut cukup membuat Kyuhyun melotot horror.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku? TIDAK aku tidak mau."

"Hiks hhuuuwweee... Kyunie jahat tidak mau menuruti Sungie.. hiks..."

"Ya ya. Aish ne ne. Aku mau baby. Sudah jangan menangis ne?. Cup cup, manisnya ilang lo." Rayu Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan tangisan Yesung.

"Ne~~. Kalau begitu Kyunie cepat naik, Sungie akan lihat dari bangku yang disana itu~~." Ucap Yesung semangat sambil menghapus kasar air mata di wajah manisnya.

"Ne. Tapi tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyuruh Minho, Jonghyun dan Tiffany untuk menjagamu." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memanggil 3 orang dari 100 bodyguardnya yang sudah ia suruh untuk berada di Lotte World siapa tahu dibutuhkan. Berlebihan memang tapi itulah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ne~~. Oh Kyunie~~ suruh Tiffany noona membawa ddubokkie dan permen kapas dan juga jus lemon~~." Tambah Yesung semangat yang dijawab anggukan Kyuhyun.

"Halo Minho, segera pergi ke tempat antrian roll coaster. Aku tunggu disini dan jangan lupa ajak Jonghyun dan Tiffany. Mengerti."

"_Iya Tuan. 1 menit kami akan sampai disana."_

"Oh jangan lupa bawakan ddubokkie dan permen kapas dan juga jus lemon. Itu pesanan Sungie."

"_Oh tentu Tuan."_

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Minho 1 menit kemudian mereka bertiga sudah ada dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Hhuuwwaaa~~ ddukbokkiekuuuuuu~~~." Ucap Yesung semangat sambil mengambil ddukbokkienya.

"Aku ingin kalian menjaga Sungie sementara aku akan menaiki itu. Karena Sungie ngidam itu." Perintah Kyuhyun pada ketiga bodyguardnya dan segera menjelaskan alasannya naik roll coaster karena dua namja satu yeoja itu menatapnya geli.

"Baik Tuan."

Dengan jawaban itu Kyuhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan tiga bodyguardnya.

"Yesung-ah, makannya pelan-pelan saja. Nanti tersedak." Ucap Tiffany yang sudah duduk disamping Yesung sambil mengelus rambut Yesung. Kenapa Tiffany memanggil Yesung-ah bukan Tuan? Itu karena Yesung sudah meminta agar Tiffany memanggilnya Yesung-ah begitu juga Minho dan Jonghyun karena mereka memang dekat dengan Yesung. Bahkan mereka yang selalu diberi kepercayaan Kyuhyun untuk menemani istrinya kala ia sedang pergi sebentar seperti sekarang.

"Eum." Balas Yesung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan memakan ddukbokkienya semangat.

"Wah! Yesung-ah lihat itu Kyuhyun yang paling depan. Kau lihat wajahnya lucu sekali. Hahaha." Ucap Jonghyun dengan sangat tidak sopan sambil tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang datar-datar saja bahkan dingin begitu kontras dengan keadaan sekitarnya menjerit-jerit GJ. Dan mendapat hadiah berupa kepalanya yang dipukul Yesung dengan gelas plastik bekas jusnya diikuti ekspresi cemberut Yesung. Tak lupan cekikikan Tiffany.

"Ah! Yesung-ah jangan cemberut begitu, Kyuhyun tampan kok sangat tampan malah. Ayo senyum donk." Rayu Jonghyun sambil menatap memelas Yesung, bisa bahaya kalau Kyuhyun menemukan sang istri tercinta cemberut begini.

"Kyunie memang sangat tampan. KYUNIEEEEEEE... LIHAT SUNGIEEEEEEEEE..." balas Yesung semangat dan diikuti sebuah teriakan sambil melompat-lompat dan melambaikan tangannya yang memegang permen kapas. Kalian tanya payung? Oh sudah diambil alih oleh Tiffany. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang istri sang istri dan langsung berteriak kaget karena roll coater tiba-tiba menukik dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berkeliling setelah tadi Kyuhyun sempat muntah-untah waktu turun dari roll coaster dan tak lupa saat Kyuhyun menceburkan diri di sebuah kolam kecil karena Yesung meminta Kyuhyun menangkap ikan langsung dengan tangannya hingga mereka harus mencari toko yang menjual baju dan Kyuhyun berganti baju. Yesung menghentikan langkahnya kala menemukan sebuah stand dengan boneka macam-macam berjejer. Dengan semangat Yesung menarik Kyuhyun menuju stand tersebut.

"Silakan Tuan, Nyonya. Dicoba dan dapatkan hadiahnya boneka kura-kura raksasa ini." Ucap ahjussi penjaga stand.

"Kyunie~~. Aku mau boneka itu~~." Ucap manja Yesung sambil menunjuk boneka kura-kura besar yang dipajang disana.

"Nanti saja ya. Kyunie akan belikan tapi kita pulang ya."

"Aniyo~~. Kyunie~~ aku mau boneka itu~~."

"Hhaaahhh... baiklah. Lalu kita pulang ne?." Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa pasalnya sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore sedangkan perayaan diadakan jam 7 malam.

"Ne~~. Tapi bonekanya~~."

"Iya iya sayang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium gemas puncak kepala Yesung.

"Semangat Kyunie~~." Teriak Yesung yang dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun.

Dan entah kebetulan atau tak sengaja (?) disitu juga ada Kai atau Jongin yang juga ingin mendapatkan boneka kura-kura itu untuk Oh Sehoon tunangannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah muncullah aura persaingan antar kedua pihak.

'_Heh... anak ingusan, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Sang raja iblis. Hahaha.'_

'_Kuakui kau masih tampan juga pak tua, tapi maaf aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu.'_

Dan kalau ini dianime pasti sudah muncul percikan-percikan listrik dari mata mereka yang bertatapan tajam. Dan entah sejak kapan para pengunjuk disekitar mulai menyemangati dua orang tampan ini. Bahkan ada yang membawa banner dengan tulisan 'KYUHYUN I LOVE YOU' atau 'KYUHYUNIE FIGHTING' dan juga 'KAI IS THE BEST' atau 'JONGIN ARE THE WINNER' yah sepertinya mereka merupakan mantan fans Kyuhyun dan Jongin. Juga kenapa ahjussi penjaga sudah berganti baju dengan pakaian militer (?).

Tampak dalam arena itu ada tiga tingkatan, tingkatan pertama ikan kecil berjumlah 15. Tingkatan kedua terdapan ikan yang lebih besar berjumlah 11. Tingkatan akhir terdapan ikan besar berjumlah 1. Tentunya setiap tingkatan kecepatan akan naik semakin cepat.

Kedua pemain kita nampak mengambil pistol mereka dan aura ketegangan pun semakin menjadi dan...

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Teriak sorak sorai penonton yang sempat menghilang memenuhi area stand tersebut.

Peluru mainan pun menghujami ikan-ikanan tingkat pertama. Ternyata hasil pertama

Kyuhyun : 9

Jongin : 6

'_Hahaha. Aku menang bocah. Rasakan itu.'_

'_Sialan kau. Cih tak akan aku biarkan. Semangat Jongin.'_

"Jonginie. Hwaiting." Seru Sehun sambil memberikan senyum manis pada tunangannya itu,

'_Baiklah demi Sehun. Hwaiting.'_

Jika Jongin diberi semangat oleh sang tunangan sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah pahit karena dilihatnya sang istri sedang asyik dengan permen kapasnya.

'_Hhaaahhh. Sudahlah.'_

Dan babak kedua pun dimulai

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Teriak semakin membahana kala diketahu hasilnya

Kyuhyun : 4

Jongin : 7

'_Hahaha. Rasakan itu pak tua.'_

'_Yang benar saja. Tak mungkin aku kalah dari bocah sialan itu.'_

"Hhuuuwwaaa... Kyuhyunie~~. Tidak boleh kalah~~." Teriak Yesung sambil membuang jus jeruk keduanya –yang baru saja dibelikan Minho- dan memeluk sang suami erat.

"Pokoknya harus menang, kalau kalah Sungie gak mau tidur sama Kyunie lagi." Ancam Yesung sambil mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan berlalu kembali ke tempatnya di dekat Tiffany.

'_Tidur tanpa Sungie. Gak mau. Pokoknya gue harus menang, enak aja tidur sendiri. Gak bisa grepe-grepe Sungie.'_

'_Hhuuwwaaa... aku juga harus kasih semangat Jonginie.'_

"Jonginie. Jangan kalah ne. Demi Sehunie." Ucap Sehun sambil malu-malu mencium pipi Jongin.

'_Hhhuuwwwaaa.. ane di kiss ama Sehunie. Ini kejadian LANGKA. Ane harus menang siapa tahuh ntar malem dapet yang lebih. Kkk~~.'_

Dan suasana pun semakin tegang dengan munculnya kembali semangat Kyuhyun dan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks... Hhhuuuwwwaaaa... Kyunie~~. Bonekanya hiks Sungie mau bonekanya. Hiks hhuuuwwweee..."

"Sungie. Baby nanti aku belikan di toko saja ne? Yang lebih besar." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba merayu Yesung sambil memeluknya agar menghentikan tangisnya.

Saat ini mereka masih di depan stand tadi, ternyata Kyuhyun kalah dengan Jongin jadinya boneka tadi menjadi milik Sehun. Dan Yesung langsung menangis karena tak mendapat boneka tadi.

"Tuan. Lebih baik anda meminta baik-baik pada namja manis di samping Jongin. Kurasa saat ini Tuan sedang mengidam." Usul Minho.

"Kau benar. Baiklah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju Kaihun dengan Yesung dipelukannya yang masih sesenggukan.

"Permisi Jongin-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun sopan mencoba mengambil perhatian pasangan itu.

"Ada apa Tuan Cho?." Tanya Jongin sopan, bagaimanapun juga mereka masih jauh dibawah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah aku membeli boneka itu? Aku akan membelikan seharga yang kau minta. Asal itu bisa kudapatkan." Tepat setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun langsung memeluk erat boneka kura-kuranya.

"Maaf Tuan Cho tapi seperti yang kau lihat, tunanganku tak mau melepaskannya."

"Jongin-ssi, tak bisakah? Istriku sekarang sedang mengidam dan boneka itu adalah sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Tak bisakah kau lihat istriku tampak terpukul. Kau sebentar lagi akan menikah tentu juga akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan kini. Dan anda Sehun-ssi besok anda akan mengidam dan pastilah akan bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika keinginan tak dituruti. Jadi tak bisakah kalian memberikan boneka itu untuk istriku?." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar ala ceramahan Choi Siwon sambil memperlihatkan kondisi istrinya yang tengah menangis sesenggukan.

Dengan bimbang Sehun menatap Jongin, bagaimanapun juga ia tak tega melihat namja semanis Yesung menangis seperti itu. Ia juga memiliki hyung yang kini juga tengah hamil, ia juga tentu tahu bagaimana perasaan hyungnya jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Dengan anggukan dari Jongin, Sehun pun menyerahkan boneka kura-kura raksasanya kepada Yesung yang tentu diterima dengan suka cita oleh namja manis itu.

"Gomawo Sehun-ssi. Jadi berapa yang harus kubayar?."

"Tak usah Tuan Cho. Kami ikhlas memberikannya." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sekali lagi gomawo Jongin-ssi Sehun-ssi."

"Sama-sama Tuan Cho."

Dengan kalimat terakhir dari pasangan Kaihun, Kyu dan Yesung pun berjalan menuju parkiran untuk pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk acara perayaan kehamilan Yesung.

"Sayang, aku tetap tidur seranjang denganmu kan?."

"Tidak."

.

.

.

.

Baiklah kurasa itu merupakan sejumput kisah kecil dari keseharian keluarga Cho. Semoga keluarga kecil nan manis ini selalu dikaruniai kebahagiaan. Sekian dari Jinie. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

END

Hhhuuuwwaaaa... Jinie kembali dengan sequel my little Family #gak ada yang nunggu, sesuai dengan rencana Jinie, aku mau bikin di sequel my little Family ini berkisah tentang kehamilan Yesung dari bulan 4 sampai melahirkan atau mungkin lebih? #gak ada yang tanya.

So, siapa yang mau angkat tangan! #gak ada yang mau kali.

Baiklah cukup sekian sambutan Jinie. Terima kasih dan maaf kalau momentnya masih kurang.

Jangan lupan review.

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima asal dengan BAHASA YANG SOPAN..

Oh iya ini balasan review buat sequel yang pertama :

guiwoon1304 : hahaha aku juga suka kok ama Yeye yang manja jadi terkesan cute. Hehehe. Ya ini udah lanjut makasih udah review.

GaemCloud : hahaha ne ne ini dibuatin lagi, moga bagus ya.. makasih udah review.

AegyaCrackCouple'SJ : hahaha biar tau raya itu, Kyuhyun yang egois hehehe. Deket ama Yeye egoisnya ilang tuch, prasaan jadi suami-suami takut istri deh?. Hahaha gak papa kok yang penting review. Makasih udah review.

ELF is Indita : nado annyeonghaseyo. Wah senenganya ada yang nungguin. Ini aku buati lagi moga suka ya. Gomawo udah review.

ErmaClouds : wah kalo ndek sini kayaknya gak bisa karena humornya kurang ya? Tapi moga suka. Gomawo udah review.

Dyana kim : dari dulu Yeye emang imut. Gyaa aku juga jadi pengen cubit #digampar Kyu. Makasih udah review ini aku buatin lagi moga suka ya.

: wah gomawo udah dibilang keren mungkin ini gak sekeren yang pertama tapi moga suka ya. Gomawo udah review.

iwsumpter : yah kalo Kyunienya KO sapa yang jadi appanya aegya donk? Siwon : aku rela menjadi ayah tirinya.

Kyu : enak aja lu kuda. Udah sono lu kagak usah ikut-ikutan. Sungie is mine.

Baiklah lupakan yang tadi. Gomawo udah review.

Niiraa : maaf tapi aku maunya perbukan aja chingu . Wah masak kurang che. Aduh mau digimana'in lagi nih siksaannya?. Tapi gomawo udah review.

dewicloudsddangko : nih aku kasih lagi. Kalo mau aegya muncul nunggu lahiran dulu aja ya. Tapi makasih udah review.

ajib4ff : hahaha iya nama juga Like father like the son hehehe #sok banget gue. Tapi gomawo udah review.


End file.
